Mystic Nights in the Twilight
by Darkness in wonderland
Summary: Set after New Moon Edward comes back makes promises then leaves again. The entire cullen family seem to have dissapeared. Bella fights through the darkness that slowly takes over her. What will happen though when a certain blue eyed black haired man by the name of Damon Salvatore comes into town.


*DISCLAIMER* I do not own These characters they Belong to both Stephanie Meyer and L.J Smith.

(AN - This first chapter is just explaining how Bella changed after Edward leaves her for a second time just a thought ive had floating through my head. our favourite Vampire Diaries characters will be making their appearence very soon i hope you enjoy and please leave a comment and tell me what you think? im new to writing and i would love some feed back anyways on with the story!)

Nightmares still haunt me and even though Edwards back I can't shake the feeling that something has changed. It's different now, not as it was before and that scares me. He always seems tense around me now, like he is just waiting for something to happen. He told me he would never leave me again unless I forced him away but I'm beginning to doubt it. I shouldn't doubt it though, Edward and I are made for each other but why is everything so forced? Seemingly scripted even, I don't understand what is going on. He knocks on my bedroom window softly to make sure I'm awake before coming in to my room, this is normal for us. Like the old days, before my birthday.

"Bella sweetheart, we have to talk." He says. Oh god this is it, he's going to leave me for good now why though what's happened? Have I done something? All these questions running through my head but I can't seem to voice them I just look up at him and nod.

"The Volturi have requested our presence, checking to see if I have tuned you yet. My family and I are going to go talk to them, ask them for more time. I want you to be sure it is what you want, I've been thinking about it non -stop and it upsets me. I apologise for being distant with you recently I've only been thinking of ways to keep you safe, I've considered so many things but cannot bear to follow through with them." His explanation has eased me a little.

"How long will you be gone?" I ask my voice soft and timid.

"I don't know my love, as long as we need to be to convince the Volturi to give you more time. " I will call you every day we can talk every day. I'm not leaving you for good. This will not be like the last time I promise. I love you, I've waited for you for over a century and I'm not losing you again. I swear it." He kisses me softly and I could tell by the tone of his voice that if he could cry he would have tears in his eyes right now. I hate this look, I hate him upset. I tilt my head up and softly kiss him he kisses me back reaching his hand behind my head and curling his fingers in my hair deepening the kiss I hear a growl in the back of his throat, I pull back from the kiss and can see lust in his eyes, this is not like him he usually has his guard up never faltering something must be different. I don't know what though. All I know is I don't want this moment to end. He leans down and kisses me a kiss so full of passion it takes my breath away. I reach up to start unbuttoning his shirt being very aware of his reactions. Surprised when he allows me to take it off, he toys with the bottom of my shirt and I break our kissing to take it off. He lays me back on the bed and I softly moan at the feel of his cool skin against mine. He goes back to kissing my neck and my breathing gets more laboured. I was all new to this, I'd read stories of making love but I had never done anything. I let my instincts take over as I reached down to unbutton his pants but in an instant he's gone, I look up to see him on the other side of the room.

"I can't do this Bella, I don't want to hurt you," he says and obvious pain in his voice.

"Edward please, I will be…"

"Don't say fine!" he yells, "I cannot do this right now, not yet." Suddenly his phone rings. He answers it and tells me he has to go but he will call me when his flight gets in to Italy. I'm left in my room hot and bothered and frustrated. I look at the time its 5am Charlie will be getting up for work soon. I lay back down and put the covers over my head hoping to try and get a few more hours sleep before I have to face school.

Sleep never comes though. 7am comes around and I crawl out of bed take a hot shower to relax my muscles and wash my hair using my favourite strawberry scented shampoo. When I brush my teeth I look at myself in the mirror. All I see is imperfection. I'm so pale I look unhealthy. Over the past year I have developed some curves, my chest has grown mostly but still I'm really thin. Angela says I should eat more but I don't see anything wrong with my diet, it's just me.

After all of my morning routines I get into my truck turn the heater up and drive to school knowing I won't be seeing Edward. I begin to wonder what I will do without him or the rest of his family there but I push that thought aside as fast as I could, I had other friends. I have Angela and Ben and even Mike and Jessica who are now dating. Jessica was so excited when he asked her out she called me and pretty much screamed. I would sit with them today and try to act normal maybe read the book we are doing in English if I have to. I have never been a very social person. Preferring to spend my time with my nose in a book rather than actually talk to people.

School seemed to drag on with everyone asking me questions about where the Cullen's were and why I wasn't with them and such. I just answered with they were away on a family vacation and Charlie wouldn't let me go with them. I was glad when most people accepted that and moved on with what they were doing. But some still asked questions like where did they go? And how long will they be gone? I lied mostly but nobody really cared enough to actually pull me up on it. I always have been a terrible liar. I could not wait till the end of school so I could go home do what I had to do then curl up in bed and wait for Edward to call. I needed to hear his voice. To know he was ok, it's a silly thing to worry about the safety of a vampire a fair indestructible vampire at that, but he wasn't just any vampire. He was mine.

The night went on and I hadn't heard from him. I was starting to worry I tried calling him no answer. That one night turned to weeks and I feared for the worst. I called Alice I called everyone but no one was answering. After a month I stopped calling. I came to terms with the fact that they are gone, again and this time they won't be coming back. How could he leave me again? After all he said all he promised he still left. Every day I felt my heart break a little bit more, felt myself falling into that pit of despair I was in when he left the first time. I considered doing something to threaten my life again. Hoping Alice still cared enough to look out for my future but I didn't think I'd be so lucky again.

Weeks turned into months and months turned into a year. I dealt better with it all this time. With Angela's help I moved on easier. But I still have nightmares. Every night I wake up screaming. Calling for the man I know will not come. Charlie comes in every night and settles me down till I fall back asleep but I know it is taking its toll on him. Over the next few weeks I started looking into small apartments and flats. I am 18 now so legally I can live by myself. I don't want Charlie to have to deal with my nightmares anymore. I eventually found a place closer to town I tell Charlie about it and he approves and within a week I'm moved into my new home it's only a small flat but it has everything I need. I still go to school every day and Charlie calls afterwards to make sure I'm alright.

For winter break I went back to phoenix to see Renee it was nice to see my mum again. I told her what was going on and how I had my own place now. I even got a job at the diner. She seemed happy enough. We spent a lot of time shopping for my new place and I needed some new clothes. Going back to school I was going to be a new person. No more of the old Bella, I dyed my hair to a honey coloured blonde so much lighter then my dark chocolate brown but I liked it. I started wearing a little more make-up, with darker eye shadow and eyeliner. I looked like a new person. And I liked it. I even changed my wardrobe. Phil had an old leather jacket he used to wear when he had his motor bike and I fell in love with it. He told me I could take it home with me and now I wear it all the time.

Going back to school was strange. It felt like my first day all over again, everybody stared. Except for my friends they all complimented me on my new look and asked me how my holiday was with Renee. I told them everything that happened and they asked me if I'd met the new students yet. I'd heard there were 3 new students but I hadn't met them yet. Of course it was just the morning and we had a long day ahead of us...

(AN - Please review I'm new to writing and would love to have some opinions. I will update soon i have half yearly exams happening at the moment so im a little busy. but please let me know what you think and any requests i will take in to consideration - Eb xx)


End file.
